


In Your Arms

by maybege



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Breeding Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Size Kink, Unprotected Sex, Yearning, kind of?, soft!paz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybege/pseuds/maybege
Summary: Paz has a crush on you, the local kindergarten teacher, and vice versa. When you are one day surprised by your heat, you ask him to stay with you.
Relationships: Paz Vizsla/Reader, Paz Vizsla/You
Comments: 20
Kudos: 250





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, yearning, fluff, explicit sexual content, knotting, creampie, cockwarming, consensual somnophilia (kind of??), soft!Paz, slight dom/sub vibes, dirty talk, size kink
> 
> I am so very excited to post this! It was a lot of fun to write and special thanks go out to @equalstrashflavoredtrash for keeping me inspired and actually having a lot of wonderful ideas that will come to play in Part 2! As always, please let me know what you think!

When, after the fight on Nevarro, the covert moved to merge with another tribe, Paz Vizsla was a busy man.

He had always been a busy man but a merge brought a lot of tasks with it and as the Armourer trusted him with most of them, he was not able to say no. For weeks upon weeks upon weeks, he split his time between recon missions, supply runs and helping in a smooth transition into the new living situations.

And once those external missions had been accomplished, it had become his job to take care of any supply runs and to keep the covert hidden. The previous tribe had made a good job so far. The location for the covert had been well chosen – a narrow canyon which enabled underground tunnels to fill with fresh air and sunlight for the foundlings – and he enjoyed walking the lengths of the hallways during his free moments. But more often than not he was stuck in meetings with the Armourer and other elders, planning the resources for the next few months.

Which meant that only months after the merge, Paz Vizsla had his first break.

And he spent it picking up Din’s foundling from the kindergarten.

One good thing that always came of the merging of tribes was that the foundlings found new friends. While their covert before had not had enough foundlings for their own daycare, this one already had one before they had even merged. And Din took full advantage of it.

The Child enjoyed spending time with other children and Paz had to admit that it was an adorable sight.

As he got closer to the patch of grass the foundlings always splayed on, some that knew him came running towards him, calling for their ‘Uncle Paz’ to join them. Those that did not know him yet retreated, intimated by the big scary alpha that was making his way towards them. But he did not care about that like he normally would.

What he cared about was the kindergarten teacher they ran to – you.

The first thing he thought as he saw you was _beautiful_ closely followed by an possessive _omega_. It was like his alpha sense had alarmed him before he was even close enough to smell you. But it was true. The close he got, the stronger your scent in his nose got and he suppressed a growl.

You were too busy trying to soothe the foundlings hiding behind your skirts to really greet him but he did not mind. Instead, he stood there like a lost loth kitten watching as you tried to coax the little ones out. You kneeled on the ground now, one toddler in your lap while the others huddle towards you.

“It is Paz Vizsla,” you explained to them gently, “He is one of the hunters for our tribe. He is new and I am sure just as nervous to meet you as you are to meet him.”

Paz smiled beneath his helmet.

“He doesn’t look nervous, though,” a small girl protested as clung to your hand and threw him a suspicious look, “What if – what if he is one of the bad alphas?”

The fear in her little voice made his heart clench and Paz cleared his throat. “I promise I am not one of the bad ones, ad’ika,” he murmured, kneeling down to make himself less threatening, “my friend here can vouch for me.”

As if knowing that his opinion was needed, The Child waddle over to him, babbling happily as he smiled as his honorary uncle. Paz chuckled and picked him up. The sight seemed to calm the children down and soon they had all scattered across the play area again – the big alpha now as interesting as the pile of rocks in the corner.

With a sunshine smile and a toddler on your hip, you stood up. Paz forced his hand to remain by his side. You did not even know him, why should you want his help? Why should you want him touching you?

“I have heard a lot about you, Paz Vizsla,” you greeted him, “Your protegees have told me many stories of your bravery.”

He laughed. “Do I really know what they said about me?”

Questioningly, you tilted your head, your voice soft as you spoke, “They told me you are their favourite warrior to play with, that you protected them from the troopers when they stormed Nevarro, that you have the best good night stories.”

His cheeks got so warm, he did not know what to say.

And so, he fled.

That night, at dinner, he asked if you had a mate.

Din’s laughter could be heard all the way to the outside.

*

As the weeks passed, he saw you more and more.

Especially around the foundlings.

Which did not help in the least with his fantasies of you round with his child or carrying his kid on your hip.

Din teased him endlessly about it but Paz had just given up. His feelings for you were there to stay and to torment him until he would find the courage to ask you out.

He had come close a few times but despite his fearlessness on the battlefield, the thought of you rejecting him proved to be too much even for the brave warrior. And so, he had resigned himself to just admire you from afar.

It had become his habit to spend his lunch hours at the kindergarten. It was known in the tribe by now that if anyone wanted anything from him during those times, they would most likely find him wherever a certain kindergarten teacher was. And they were not wrong.

Sometimes he only saw you from afar, the foundlings running around you, playing warriors or animals. Other times, they ran to him, playing with him and you stood by, cradling one of the younger ones to your chest while he let them chase him as the big bad monster. Either way, it always ended with you talking to him while the children got ready for their afternoon nap.

It was exciting, getting to know you more and more, and the more he knew of you, the surer he was that you were it. If there ever was an omega meant for him, it was you. And hopefully, he was the alpha meant for you.

Today was not much different.

This time, the little ones begged him to show his knuckle tattoos and to explain what they meant. To tell the stories of his hunts. Beneath his helmet, Paz smiled, his fingers flexing. It was an honour to have tattooed knuckles and he also hoped that maybe – maybe you would like to see them too?

And when he saw how your eyes lingered on his gloves, your tongue darting out to wet your lips, he knew that he was right.

“I am sure he has more important matters to attend to,” you tried to calm the excited children but he only shook his head.

“It is alright, mesh’la,” you ducked your head at the pet name, “I have plenty of time to tell the stories, why don’t you all sit down, hm?”

A few moments later, everyone was sitting in one big circle, the children’s eyes glued to his lips. He waited until you had managed to sit down as well, right next to him. There was a sleeping baby in your arms and as your skirt settled around your form, he saw another foundling crawl onto the fabric, smoothing their cheek against the softness on it on your thigh.

He smiled and started to tell the stories of his hunts. Of his first hunt to prove himself to his tribe, how his father and mother had taught him, how proud he was when he came back with his first offering for the tribe. Of his first hunt alone, how nervous and scared he was to fail, how proud he was to present his father with a fur from the animal he had slain. Of the hunts that followed, all documents on the scriptures on his fingertips.

The children oh’d and ah’d at his stories, grasping his big fingers in their tiny hands to get a closer look at the designs inked on them.

“Why don’t you have any tattoos on your knuckles?” a boy asked you, head tilted questioningly, “Is it because you’re an omega?”

“No, it’s not, I’m just not a hunter like Paz here,” you explained patiently, your hand smoothing over the baby’s hair, “Omegas can be hunters too if they want, I just never wanted to.“

The boy nodded, a bit wiser than he was before. One after the other, the children got up to run around and play, having lost their interest in his stories. Paz remained sitting next to you, watching them with a soft heart. He wished he could spend all his days like this. Sitting next to you, taking care of the foundlings, maybe even wrap you in his arms and listen to the stories you had to tell.

“Thank you for taking the time to answer their questions,” you turned to him with a smile, “They really love it when you come over.”

“I like spending time here,” he answered truthfully, standing up and holding out a hand to you, “I – I like spending time with _you_.”

When your bare skin touched his, he was a goner. It was as if lightning struck him and he saw your eyes widen at the same time. You had felt it too.

“Really?” you asked, avoiding his gaze, “Because I – I like it too.”

This was it. This was his chance.

He noticed that he was still holding your hand, his thumb slowly rubbing across your wrist, subtly scenting you. And you let it happen. He stood so close to you he could smell you. Stars, your smell was overwhelming. How did other alphas not notice that?

He took a deep breath, straightening his posture, “Look, I was wondering if maybe you would like to – with me, I mean – if you would like to –“

“Vizsla, for star’s sake, where have you been?” his brother in arms entered the room, “The Alor has been waiting for you for an hour already, let’s get going before you make us wait any longer.”

He had never wanted to hurt Din this badly.

*

You felt terrible.

Not only mentally but also physically.

Everything hurt and you swore not even your favourite food in the galaxy would stay in your stomach.

That, by itself, was horrible enough. But add an absolutely ridiculous and unrequited crush on Paz Vizsla on top of that and your day really could not get any worse.

You were convinced that your behaviour towards him was the material for many jokes around the tribe. And, to be honest, you could not really blame anyone for it. It was your own fault. Whenever you were faced with the big warrior, your brain just … switched off. It was like you could not control your tongue, nor your heart, around him and more often than not you had caught yourself wanting to curl up into him and his scent.

You had tried to get him out of your head but it just did not work – at all.

No matter where you went it was like you could smell him on you and the worst thing was that you did not even _want_ to change that. You _wanted_ to smell like him. To be able to pretend that he was yours like you were his. But you knew that it was probably only a fever dream. Paz Vizsla had never scented anybody for all you knew. He had never shown interested in anybody and you knew that his friends were mostly hunters and warriors as well or even advisor to the Armourer.

You were only a meek kindergarten teacher.

You sighed, the thumping in the back of your head getting worse. You really must be getting down with something. Maybe one of the foundlings had brought in the flu or something?

With a full basket in your hand, you continued walking through the hallways. You had bought some scrap fabric off the seamstress and planned on sewing some plushies for the new foundlings. It was some volunteer work you did on the side and a nice hobby to keep your hands busy.

It was a nice day out, the sunshine filtering through the high windows, making everything seem bright and golden. Maybe you would sit down outside and work on your project there? Some fresh air would surely help with the oncoming sickness.

As you turned a corner, you bumped into what felt like a wall made of beskar. But it wasn’t, of course. It was Paz.

He looked big and strong and his gloved hands shot out to grab you by the wrist, preventing you from tumbling to the floor. The first thing you noticed was that he still smelled delicious. He smelled like your –

“Alpha.”

It took a moment before your own voice reached your ears but then you immediately felt like melting into the floor. You had called him alpha. You had called him something that was usually only reserved for couples, for _mates_. He was not _your_ alpha. He would probably never be.

Large hands flexed on your middle, pulling your closer to him and you tilted your head to the side, unconsciously baring your throat. What the hell was going on with you?

“I am so sorry,” you whispered, skin heating up, “That – that was very inappropriate of me.”

Paz only hummed, pulling your closer still as if he could not help himself either. Your free hand reached out to wrap around his bicep to steady yourself. Your eyes fluttered closed and you felt his thumbs rubbing your waist.

“Are you alright?” he asked quietly, his face so close his forehead was almost resting against yours, “You look … you look tired. Have been, for the past few days.”

“It’s alright,” you sighed, “I just – I think I might be coming down with something. I haven’t been feeling too great lately.”

A sound came from him which you could only call a growl. He was growling. Your thighs clenched and you leaned closer into him, wanting to hear more of that.

“Promise me, you’ll take care of yourself, omega,” he rumbled, “Can’t – can’t focus when I know you’re not well.”

You smiled, feeling the beskar of his helmet touching the crown of your head, “I promise, Paz, I’ll take care.”

*

Walking his daily route from the armoury to the council room, Paz was excited to make his usual detour to the kindergarten. It had been a day since his encounter with you in the hallways and he could not forget the image of you in his arms. Which was why he had decided to start another attempt at courting you.

“It’s not that difficult,” he breathed to himself, “Would you like to have dinner with me? Would you _like_ to have dinner with me? Would _you_ like to –“

“Paz! Paz!” a smile formed on his face as he saw the group of foundlings running towards him. But the closer they got, the more his nose scrunched up. Fear, they smelled afraid.

“Where is she?” he asked, as he noticed a very important person missing. Gone was any excitement, any nervousness. A full-on panic had gripped his heart in ice-cold hands and he felt like he would faint at any moment.

“We all did our nap but she didn’t wake up.”

His whole body tensed at the words. You did not wake up. You had not woken up. Stars, what if something had happened to you? Careful not to scare them, he crouched down and grasped the small girl by her shoulders.

“You need to tell me right now what exactly happened, alright?” he asked gently, “Is – Is she still there?”

The girl nodded with big eyes, clutching her plushie to her chest, “We did our nap and Miss did one too, but when we were all awake she was still asleep, I think she is having a nightmare.”

He nodded, swallowing harshly. “Alright, how – how about you go over there and I will call Din and Doctor Kaida, yes? Just – just wait here, I will make sure she is okay.”

The children nodded and he almost stumbled over his own feet as he rushed into the dark rooms of the daycare. As soon as he had crossed the threshold he was hit by your smell like a wall. This time, he did stumble back a few paces, overcome by the enormous desire to claim you.

You were in your heat.

Kriff, you were in your heat.

He could smell your panic, more than anything else. Your panic, your pain, your arousal and your absolute confusion. He saw you lying in a heap in the middle of the room.

“P-Paz?”

He was not sure if he had ever moved this quickly but as he crouched down next to you, he did not care. All that mattered was you.

“I’m here,” he responded gently, lifting you into his lap. His whole body was in a panic. An omega – _his_ omega – was in pain, was in their heat.

Kriffing shit, what had happened?

“It hurts,” you mumbled, your face immediately rubbing into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath as if you were drowning, “I – I shouldn’t – on suppressants, I can’t –“

“It’s alright, I already called Doctor Kaida,” he whispered into your ear, gently rocking you back and forth, craning his neck so you had better access to his skin. Shivers ran down his spine as he felt your nose brush along his neck up to his scent gland.

Careful not to jostle you too much, he ripped off his gloves to be able to touch your neck freely. It did not matter that he had not claimed you yet, you were his. You were his omega and you were in pain and he would never be able to let that stand.

His fingertips were rough on your soft skin as he began to carefully scent you and you whined high in the back of your throat. He could feel your skin heating up beneath his fingers concerningly quickly.

“Tell me what helps,” he asked desperately, “Omega, please, I want to help …”

“Scent me,” you breathed out, “I promise I’ll close my eyes, just –“

Before you could even finish your sentence, Paz had ripped his helmet off. He did not care if you saw him or not. He would live the rest of his life in disgrace if it meant easing your pain. With you cradled in his lap, his lips had easy access to your neck. Immediately, he found that sensitive spot on your throat, gently pressing kisses there as his nose rubbed along your jaw soothingly. He had never scented anyone more thoroughly than you at that moment.

As the urgency in his movements faded, he grew calmer and started to just breathe you in.

“I can feel your heartbeat calming down,” he whispered against your skin and you hummed, no longer trembling, “Tell me when it is too much, yes, omega?”

“Never too much,” you whispered, tilting your head to the side so he would have more access to your throat, “Please, alpha, please just keep going.”

Whatever you wish, he wanted to reply, pressing another soft kiss to your scent gland as the door to the dark daycare room was opened.

He immediately recognized Kaida’s form in the doorframe. “Din is with the children,” she informed him before kneeling down next to you, getting out a scanner which she immediately pressed to your forehead. Her hand came to rest on your cheek, feeling your temperature.

Ice gripped his heart as he saw the frown on her face. “Is – Is she going to be alright?”

Gently she called your name and you hummed, clearly delirious.

“Child, can you hear me?” Kaida repeated, feeling your pulse, “I need you to tell me which suppressant you are currently taking, can you do that?”

Paz remained silent as you named your medication, only holding your hand, rubbing his fingers over your scent gland. You body shifted right back into him and he smiled against your temple, unable to resist kissing the skin there.

Kaida nodded knowingly, “It is a common combination of contraception and suppressant. This heat is strong enough to work through both of them, that has to say something,” Kaida explained, glancing up at Paz, “if you keep taking them we run the risk of your body starting to fight itself and not knowing when to stop. The safest option would be to run your heat out. Do you have somewhere safe to stay?”

“I – I live with another alpha,” you answered and Paz’ body tensed, “He was part of the new tribe and there was no space – I cannot go back, not like this – please …”

“You could stay with me,” he suggested before thinking about it, “I – I have a guestroom you could use, I will stay with Din for as long as necessary.”

Kaida threw him a look as she positioned something on your neck.

“This is a birth control shot, just to be on the safe side,” she explained, pressing the liquid into your neck.

You winced at the stinging and Paz’ fingers came up to soothe the spot gently, massaging the liquid into spreading into your skin.

“It will last for 3 days, then I will come and check up on you again, alright?” Kaida continued, “We need to make sure that whatever this is, it will not damage you permanently.”

You nodded, your head somewhat clear but your hands still grasping Paz’ in your lap. “Thank you, doctor,” then you turned to him, “Can – Can I really stay with you?”

“Of course,” he replied quickly, “I – whatever you need, cyare, okay? Whatever you need.”

The relieved smile on your lips lifted tons of weight off his heart.

Kaida sighed as she packed her bag. “May I have a word with you, Vizsla?”

He nodded with a frown. He did not like leaving you to sit by yourself but the way Kaida strutted over to an entirely separate part of the room let him know that this was a conversation best had in private.

And he was right.

“Do you intend to mate her?”

“ _What?_ ”

“She smells like she’s yours, she smells _mated_.”

He did not say anything, could not say anything. Because he wanted it to be true. He wanted you to be his. Kaida sighed and handed him a piece of paper.

“What is that?”

“Medical exemption.”

“I don’t –“

“I know you, Vizsla,” she interrupted him, “I’ve known you since you were a tiny foundling chasing after your father. The creed means everything to you and you will want to wait until she is out of her heat to risk showing your face in courtship.”

“Then why –“

“Because she will need it,” Kaida explained, “She is scared beyond anything that you can imagine –“ his heart clenched at her words – “And I don’t want you to cling to some old rules because you are scared she will reject you.”

“But what if –“

“She won’t,” Kaida said decidedly, before adding more soothingly, “I know you won’t believe me right now but she smells like you, Vizsla. She is your omega, I can see it in the way you hold her. Please just … just let it happen. For once in your life, do not think too much.”

He did not know what to say to that so he just nodded curtly.

Kaida’s words had not even fully sunk in yet before he heard a pitiful whimper coming from your direction and he immediately rushed back. You were still sitting on the floor, clutching your stomach as you looked up at him with a painful grimace.

“It hurts, alpha.”

The paper disappeared into his pocket as he put on his helmet again.

“Can you walk, mesh’la?” he asked as he steadied you into a standing position, “We will need to get to my rooms as quickly as possible.”

“I can’t walk like this through the covert,” you whispered, tears collecting in your eyes, “They – they will all know, all the alphas, I – I can’t.”

He stepped closer to you, wrapping his cape around you. He did not want to – could not – think about other alphas smelling you. He knew what you meant. An omega in heat was not a typical occurrence in a Mandalorian covert. You would attract a lot of unwanted attention.

With a rumble in his chest, he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, holding you to him, covering you in his scent.

He did not remember how he had gotten you safely into his rooms and if you had even met other people or not. All he remembered was your trembling body against his as you fought to take every step, how you had whined and sometimes stopped to just bury your nose in his neck, scenting him.

The relief he felt when he was able to unlock the doors to his rooms was unlike anything else. With the medical exemption in the back of his mind, he had immediately taken off his helmet, rubbing his nose against your scent gland to make sure his scent was still there.

Now, he watched as you build a nest on the floor of his guest room. He had helped you get the mattress off the bed and onto the floor, giving you as many blankets and pillows as there were available. He tried to hold his curiosity at bay. He had never seen an omega built a nest and knowing that you – you – were building one in his home made his heart skip a beat.

“Um, Paz?” you asked tentatively and he rushed to the doorframe, “Is there – Could I get some clothes to sleep in, please? I haven’t brought anything.”

“Of course,” he nodded.

He came back with a set of hid old sleep clothes. “I hope these will fit you, let me know if you need anything else, okay?”

You nodded, too busy rearranging a particularly soft blanket around the edge of your nest.

A few minutes later, he came back to check on you again. With the door still open, he saw you kneeling in front of your nest, holding his old sleep shirt to your nose as your body relaxed. His heart swelled with love and he got an idea.

Back in his bedroom, he rummaged through his closet and his bed, filling his arms with his clothes and blankets.

“I – I have a bit more for you here, if you want,” he said, carefully setting the pile down next to the others right in front of the door, “You – you don’t have to use them if you don’t want to.”

“Uh-huh,” you replied, your attention still on the nest, manipulating pillows and blankets as needed. You looked adorable, he found, the way your lips pouted in concentration as you created the softest and most comfortable space to spend your heat. He wanted nothing more than to curl up around you, pressing your back to his chest and scenting you through the night so that you would never doubt again if you were his or not.

Only that you weren’t.

Not yet, anyway.

When he came back a third time – to check on you, he told himself, ignoring the pain in his chest whenever he had to leave you – he saw that your nest was finished.

The innermost portion seemed to consist only of _his_ clothes, _his_ smell. And wearing his old clothes with one of his shirt pressed to your nose, you were laying right in the middle of it. His heart clenched so full of love he felt like screaming and crying all at once. You were seeking comfort in his smell. His omega.

“Got you another blanket, mesh’la,” he greeted softly. Knowing that omegas could be very protective of their nests, he remained standing a good distance away although he wanted nothing more than have you in his arms. He wanted to soothe your pain away. Wanted to run his hands along your body, whispering about how in love he was with you, how he would take care of you and all your future children. How his life would never be the same now that he knew he was yours, whether he would claim you or not.

At hearing his voice, you perked up, stretching out your arms out to him, “Will – would you join me?”

His voice seemed dry all of a sudden as his heart decided to race a like a mudhorn, “Do you want me to?”

You nodded shyly, biting your lip. He took his time undressing, wanting to give the option to refuse if you felt like it was too much. But as his shoes and his socks landed on the floor, he climbed into your nest, carefully wrapping his arms around you.

You grumbled, tugging on his shirt, “Off.”

Paz chuckled but complied. Lying shirtless in your nest with you cuddled up to him, he knew that there would be very, very few things that would ever be able to rival this feeling of happiness that he felt right now.

It was soft and although it smelled of him, all he could smell was _you_. At that moment, he knew Kaida had been right. He had not claimed you yet but you were his, as much as he was yours.

You hummed, shifting so that you could bury your face in the crook of his neck again with your arms wrapped around his middle.

“Never been in an omega’s nest before,” he admitted quietly, hands splaying around your back, “Only my mother’s when I was young.”

“Never had an alpha in my nest,” you whispered against his skin, pulling yourself closer to him. He could feel the heat of your skin even through the fabric of your (his?) clothes. “This is the first time I don’t take suppressants since my first heat,” you whispered, “I – I’m afraid, alpha.”

“I’ll be here,” he promised, “I’ll be here every step of the way, I promise.”

“Will – Will you be here after my heat too?”

“If you want me to.”

Slowly you nodded against him, blinking up at him with wide eyes, “I do, Paz, I do want you there, always.”

Your words made him smile as he gazed down at you. “Then I will be there for as long as you will let me.”

“Does forever sound good?” you asked in a mumble, your eyes drooping closed.

“Forever sounds perfect, love,” he replied with a racing heart, “Forever sound kriffing perfect.”

*

When you woke up, everything was hot and fuzzy and so wet.

The harsh cramps in your belly made you whimper and you could feel your skin slick with sweat. Breathing became too difficult and with how hot your body felt there was nothing you wanted more than to get rid of your clothing.

But you also did not want to lose his scent.

Paz behind you stirred in his sleep, “You awake, ‘mega?” his hand wrapped around your throat lightly squeezing and you hummed, “Need you to tell me you want this. _Really_ want this, omega.”

“So hot,” you gasped out, moving to push your back against him, moaning as you felt the hard outline of his cock, “Please, I need – need you … Want to – want you to fuck me, please …”

His hand around your throat squeezed ever so slightly and you felt your body go plaint against him.

“Let me take care of you, let me love you,” he murmured in your ear, “Please just, let me show you, yes?”

You nodded, not really moving and still only half awake but so full of need you felt like you might explode just right there. Still, you did not move, letting him take the lead. He rewarded you with a grind against your ass and you keened.

“Good ‘mega,” he whispered, mouthing at your neck, “pretty ‘mega.”

The hand that was not around your throat moved to your abdomen, dragging your shirt up enough to expose your chest. “Look at these pretty tits,” he murmured, “Gonna spend my time on them later, promise.”

You really could not care less at that moment. You only needed him. Needed his cock. You wanted to feel so full you would be unable to think about anything other than him. Wanted to feel him cum inside you and fill you up and never –

Another cramp hit you and you hissed.

“Alpha, please,” you whined, “It – it hurts.”

Quicker than you could blink, he had helped you out of your shorts, his hand wrapping around your thigh to drag your leg over his hips, opening you up. You felt his blunt head nudging against your pussy, all hot and hard and _big_.

“I had no time prep you, cyare, are you sure?”

Your thighs were already slick with your wet and you wanted to joke about always being ready for him but instead, you could only whimper. “Please, alpha,” you begged, trying to push back against him, “please just – just knot me, need your cock, right now, I – I wanna feel full.”

He shushed your whining, his nose dragging along your throat, your jaw, behind your ears. He was scenting you again and it almost felt better than when he started to push inside you. Even with how wet and needy you were you could not help the wince that escaped you at how _thick_ he was.

With only his tip inside of you, he stopped, letting you adjust to his size.

“Kriff, you are tight, love,” he hissed, “tight and wet and I can feel you squeezing –“

“Feels so good,” you whimpered, your walls fluttering around him as you had adjusted to him. You felt him experimentally start to move, lazy thrusts that were shallow and short but grew deeper the more you moaned for him.

“So big,” you sighed dreamily, being filled to the very end, “Please never stop, alpha, want to stay like this forever.”

“Yeah?” he gasped, “Want to be on my cock all the time now, omega? I could arrange that, could have sitting on my cock while I work, have your skirt covering you while people come to me for advice, not knowing how tightly you clench around me, how you are dripping down my balls.”

The imaged he conjure dup in your head made you gasp, made you squeeze around him in agreement and he chuckled, “No worries, mesh’la, I’ll make sure you’ll be fucked right.”

When he was sure your leg would stay up on his hip, his hands wandered to your chest. Your already pebbled nipples hardened even more as he rubbed over them, flicking them with his fingernails.

“Just needed to be filled, hm?” he lilted teasingly, grinding into you even deeper, “Just needed my cock to feel better, huh?”

You gasped and put your hand on your abdomen, almost crying in relief when the cramps were almost completely gone.

“’m so tired,” you whimpered, turning your head to blink at him, “Can – can we stay like this, while I sleep, alpha, please?”

He looked at you in surprise, “You – you wanna stay on my cock all night, omega? Can – kriff, can I make you come first?”

You nodded with a hum your eyes almost drooping closed. Only now, you noticed how badly you had slept through your heat. How, with him inside you and the pain almost gone, your body fought to have you regain the energy you had lost.

Then again, nothing sounded better than having his cum inside you.

You were almost impressed by how smoothly he moved. Even with his neediness, his thrusts were fluid, deep and precise. So precise that pretty quickly you were on the edge too.

Your lips were formed in an O, your whole body felt hot. But a different kind of hot. It felt like your core consisted of molten heat and while your body was fighting sleep it was also climbing towards release and you felt like you were floating.

“So hot, so wet around me,” Paz murmured, his thrusts starting to grow harder. Your body started moving with him, slightly rocking into his thrusts, gasped when he hit your cervix.

“Alpha, I – please cum inside me,” you whispered, your hand wrapping around his, needing something to just balance out the helplessness you felt as you saw the metaphorical wave approaching, “I – please, please, please …”

“’m cuming,” he warned you in a breath, “Gonna fill you to the brim, omega.”

“Uh-huh,” you nodded desperately, pushing your ass against him, “Please just, just more, so close …”

His fingers pinched your nipples, hard, as his teeth grazed your scent gland and his knot swelled in you. You could feel his cum shooting into you and you came.

Your whole body tensed, small noises escaping you as your head was absolutely overwhelmed with the different stimulations on your body. For a moment it felt like you had left your body, like you were floating somewhere way above the covert, free from pain and pleasure and everything worldly.

“There we go,” Paz praised you, his thumb smoothing over your nipple, “feel better?”

“Hm,” you nodded, enjoying the way his knot still stretched you and plugged you up at the same time, “Fell so full …”

“Is this comfortable for you?” he asked, carefully shifting, wrapping his arms around your waist, “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“No, ‘s perfect,” you mumbled, raising his hand to your lips, kissing the tattoos on his knuckles, “Thank you, alpha.”

“No need to thank me,” he whispered, kissing the shell of your ear as he covered both of you in a blanket, “I – I wanted this for a long time, maybe – maybe we could talk about it when you’re awake?”

You hummed in approval, your eyes closing as his arms found its way around your middle, “Wanted – wanted it for a long time too, Paz.”

*

When you woke up, you felt deliciously full.

Your walls were already clenching around him before you were even truly awake. His fingers were on your clit, drawing gently circles through your wetness that made you gush. And as if that was not enough, he kept pressing soft kisses on your shoulder, up your neck and right onto your scent gland, pleasuring every part of your body.

You smiled.

“Good morning, love,” he whispered in your ear, “Up for another round?”

You nodded with a smile, which soon disappeared as you felt him slip out of you. You whined, pushing your ass back to find him again. But Paz only chuckled, lifting you above him and you squealed in surprise. He turned so he was laying on his back, and you straddling him.

As you looked down, you got the first good look at him and felt your eyes widen. He was big. He was long and thick and – and how had that fit inside you last night?

Your hands came to rest on his chest as your mouth opened in a gasp, his tip catching on your entrance.

“Want you on top this time, little one,” he told you with a smile, grasping your hips and lowering you onto his cock, “Want to see you fuck yourself on my cock, can you do that for me?”

You nodded breathlessly as you slowly worked yourself down on him, “You – stars, alpha, you are so big.”

“And I know you can be a good omega and take it for me, can’t you?” he murmured, slowly guiding you up and down. You felt his knees coming up behind you, enabling you to rest you back against his thighs as he kept moving your hips. Moving like this, you felt the toll the heat had taken on you but the need to have him inside you, to please your alpha, was even stronger.

With his thumbs rubbing your hips, his cock rubbing along your walls, he gazed up at you like you hung the stars in the sky and you were sure you were looking at him the same way. A smile wandered on your lips. You were absolutely done for. This was your alpha. Your Paz.

You leaned down until you were completely laying on his chest, your face only mere inches above his, smiling stupidly at him.

“Paz,” you murmured, your fingertips coming up to trace the bridge of his nose, the lines next to his eyes, “Paz …”

“Mesh’la,” he replied just as softly, starting to thrust up into you. You body bounced on him, the heat in your belly curling into a burning ball. You could feel how your face lost all tension as your eyes rolled back in your head, your brain once again overloaded from the sheer pleasure that he gave you.

“Paz –“ you choked out, your walls clamping around him. His arms around your back pressed you close to him, your chest pressing against his. While his thrusts grew harsher and deeper, his nose was gentle as it rubbed against your throat, colouring you in his scent.

“You going to come for me?” he grunted, “Going to come for you alpha? C’mon, little one, want to feel you drench my cock.”

You nodded, unable to form any coherent sentences. His knot started to grow, catching on your entrance and you gasped, loving the way he just kept on fucking into you as much as possible. The stretch grew wider, your walls grew tighter and as he pushed the widest part of his knot inside you, effectively knotting you, you came.

Whimpering you buried your face in the crook of his neck, your whole body trembling from the pleasure, unable to move from him. His warm hands rubbed up and down your back, settling on your hips rubbing the thin skin there.

“There we go,” he whispered as his cum filled you, “Taking my load so well, omega, you did so good.”

You hummed, your head finally clearing a little from the haze.

“How are you feeling?” Paz asked gently, kissing your temple, your cheek, the tip of your nose as you managed to lift your head.

“G-good,” you answered, blinking in confusion as you looked at him, “Wait, you – you took your helmet off,” you marvelled, fingertips tracing over his face. He had the most beautiful face you had ever seen. A strong nose, a strong jaw, stubble on his cheek that would surely tickle if you were to kiss him again, gentle eyes that watched you like a hawk.

How had you not noticed it before? Had your heat clouded you so much you had not taken notice of how he had kissed you? How he had scented you?

You watched as the large man underneath you averted your eyes, his hands on your body fidgeting. “I have – Do, do you like it? My face, I mean …”

Your heart warmed at the insecurity in his voice and you stretched up until your nose could brush against his. “I think you are beautiful,” you confessed quietly, “And – And I would very much like to kiss you but your, um, your knot only lets me move so much, so …”

A grin spread on his lips as he sighed. His hand came up to cradle your cheek, his thumb brushing over your cheekbone, “I will kiss you as much as you want, cyare, you need only ask.”

*


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Paz work through your heat and the aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to give a shoutout to @equalstrashflavoredtrash without whom this part would not be the same! 🥰 As always, I hope you enjoy this story and let me know what you think, feedback is greatly appreciated!
> 
> Warnings: A/B/O dynamics, breeding kink, fluff, slight angst, explicit sexual content, knotting, creampie, unprotected sex, dirty talk, size kink, slight degradation, implied lactation/pregnancy kink

Paz’ heart was so full of love he could barely feel time passing.

To be honest, all he could feel was his cock inside your wet heat, your whimpers against his skin, your scent gland under his lips. He knew that a few days had passed, at least, because you were now fully in your heat. The omega space had been occupying your brain for the last few rounds as you alternated between sleeping and desperately begging for his cock.

And he loved every second of it.

He loved hearing your voice, asking him to make you cum, telling him how good he made you feel. He loved how you curled into him, how trusting you were towards him.

Tenderly, he ran his fingers along your forehead. You were dozing on his chest, completely naked and exhausted from the last round of lovemaking. His heart skipped a beat at how you had just curled into him as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He could spend hours like this, just watching you sleep, watching how you smiled against him.

It was the same smile you had graced him with before you had kissed him, so tenderly. You had been in awe of his face and he had been in awe of you. Even as he had pushed inside you, you had kept eye contact, your fingertips brushing over his cheeks as you whispered all the sweet nothings he had always wanted to hear from your lips.

His smile fell as he remembered that he was only allowed to show you his face because of the medical exemption. As soon as your heat was over, he could no longer take his helmet off in front of you like he wanted to.

Unless you were courting.

His heart started pumping in his chest as you snuggled closer in your sleep. Your nose dragged along his scent gland and he shuddered. He _wanted_ to have this life with you, wanted to show you his face without worrying for a thing. And with how you curled up to him, he had a feeling you might like that too.

He smiled down at you, drawing patterns on your naked shoulder. Designs he had thought of for his armour, for his skin. You had pulled the blanket up to your chest in your sleeping, looking as cosy as ever and his heart throbbed.

Maybe – maybe he could ask you when your head felt a little clearer when your heat was almost gone. Maybe he could make you a real breakfast today, serve it to you in the nest and softly start talking about how he could imagine a future together, asking you if you could do that too.

And, if you were to say yes, he already knew he would be the happiest alpha in the covert.

His happy thoughts were interrupted as a strange scent entered his system. Goosebumps rose on his skin in alarm as he heard the doors to his rooms swishing open. His body tensed, his arm stretching out to grab the blaster next to the nest. Panic filled his chest as he looked down at your form, still asleep next to him.

All he could think of was that you were in danger. That a stranger had entered his home, where you were, and that you had entrusted him with your safety.

Before he could grasp the severity of the situation, he had already detangled himself from you. Quietly he put on his pants while switching off the safety on the blaster.

Anyone who would come for you needed to go through him first.

But then – then it was Kaida who entered the doorway to his guest room, cheerily sticking her head in.

“May we come in?”

With her closeness, her scent also grew stronger – an intrusion into the safe space that you had built for yourself. His nose wrinkled in disgust as it picked up the strange scent that did not belong here and so, apparently, did yours.

In the corner of his vision, he could see how your naked form flinched in your nest. How your brows furrowed as fear filled your chest and your scent. Your eyes were still closed but the scared whimper that escaped you was enough to bring Paz into a panic.

“Stay the kriff outside,” he hissed at the healer, “It’s her nest for kriff’s sake.”

Kaida immediately jumped back, seeming to realize her mistake, and Paz’ shoulder relaxed slightly as he saw your forehead smoothing over.

He pulled on sweatpants and grabbed his helmet from the floor, still grumbling to himself. He knew that he would be protective over you – stars, he always had been – but with your heat, everything seemed to be so much stronger.

An omega’s nest was a sanctuary for them and those they chose to share it with and he would do anything to make sure you could feel safe and protected in yours.

“We are here for the new birth control shot,” Kaida explained patiently through the door, clearly aiming to calm him down, “It’s been three days, Vizsla, I need to see how she’s holding up. I will prepare everything in the kitchen.”

_Three days._

It had been three days already.

“Wait there, don’t come back here, I will get her,” he instructed through the door, turning towards your sleeping form in the nest.

It was a sight for the stars and he smiled. He knelt down next to you, his fingertips finding your scent gland. Gently he coaxed you awake, drawing patterns on the most sensitive part of your skin and you hummed.

“The doctor’s there, sweetheart,” he whispered, “Let’s get you dressed and checked out, yeah?”

You nodded slowly, your eyes fluttering open.

A smile formed on your lips and he could not help but smile back even if you could not see it.

Your knees were still shaking as you tried to stand up and Paz helped you slip into one of his shirts and shorts, letting you wrap your arms around one of his as support. Your cheek pressed against his arm, clearly seeking him out and he wished he could kiss you again. Wished he could calm you down and whisper words of reassurance that only you would hear.

But with Kaida patiently waiting in his kitchen, he led you there instead of back into the nest.

He could see where the healer has set up her little station, the medical white hurting his eyes even through the helmet.

Paz settled you into one of the kitchen chairs, making sure that you were stable before stepping away from you. Or rather, wanting to step away from you.

His intention had been to give you some space but as your hand shot out and grasped his, he froze. Wide eyes looked at him and you did not need to say anything for him to know that you wanted him close.

So, he stood behind you, making sure to be close enough that you could feel bis body heat even with Kaida there. You relaxed against him, your body losing its tension, and he smiled.

You felt safe now.

That was the moment Kaida decided to speak.

“Hello,” she greeted you softly. Obviously, she was aware of how uncomfortable it could be for an omega to be disturbed in their heat and Paz appreciated that about here. “I have the new birth control shot for you right here, the one we talked about at the start of your heat.”

Without saying a word, you bared your throat for her, the shift causing you to half lean against Paz.

Only now did he become aware of how marked up you were. How your skin was littered with hickeys, bite marks and spaces where his fingers had grabbed too harshly. It was his own signature on your body.

The hissing sound of the shot filled the air and made you wince. Without thinking about it, his fingers drew calming patterns of the small wound, much as he had three days ago.

Kaida packed away the empty shot before looking you over. Her eyes clearly lingered on his marks on your skin. The alpha in him was proud to have claimed you so obviously. You did not need his bite mark on your neck to signify to others that he belonged to you just as you belonged to him

“Are you well?” the healer inquired, gently turning your arm to feel your pulse, “Any particular harsh cramps? Reaction to food or drink?”

You shook your head, “No – no cramps anymore, I – we took care of that and I ate some bread and water, not much though …”

Paz tensed.

“Should – should she eat more?” he asked worriedly, suddenly remembering that yes you had mostly spent the last few days in your nest. He had brought some food to you, making sure you stayed somewhat hydrated and fed but you had refused lots of food, too needy to have him inside you again and stars what if you got sick because of him? Was that why you were so weak? Would you normally be stronger?

What he had learned in school and life was that when a heat neared an omega would eat more, rest more, their body preparing itself to the strenuous time ahead. But you had been surprised, much less prepared.

His heart beat faster at the thought that he might have neglected your needs. That he had been too distracted by the feeling of finally having you to properly take care of you.

Kaida shook her head as she started to pack up her things, “As long as she eats when she’s hungry there’s nothing to worry about. The appetite will kick in when the heat fades, that’s alright.”

“Don’t worry, alpha,” you mumbled, looking back and up at him with that tired smile of yours, “I’m alright, I promise.”

He sighed, trying to keep his worry at bay. His hand was on your shoulder and he relaxed when he felt your hand grasp his, squeezing slightly. He saw Kaida eyeing the body contact but couldn’t bring himself to care.

He wanted you close and safe and happy. Those were the only things that mattered.

“As far as I am concerned, you are taken care of very well,” the healer said to you, nodding as if she was happy with herself, “There is no telling how much longer your heat will last, could be a few hours, could be another three days. If you notice that something is wrong, do not hesitate to call me. And when your heat has faded, I would like to see you in the infirmary for a check-up. I will see myself out.”

And with that, she left.

*

As the door shut behind Kaida, it left you both in silence.

“How are you feeling? Your head, I mean,” Paz asked carefully. His voice was so rough and tender, used up from all the moans and gasps and grunts and you smiled at the memory of how his lips had brushed against your ears while he praised you.

Even in the daylight, through the thin haze of your heat, you could recognize that he had meant every word. That he really was worried for you. That he cared for you.

You wished for nothing else.

“Good,” you answered honestly, “My head I pretty clear at the moment, I – I'd like to stay here a bit if that’s alright?”

Paz nodded, “Would you like to eat something?”

Your stomach growled in agreement and you folded your hands in front of your middle, hoping that he had not heard it. But when he chuckled, the sound sounding oddly strange through the filter of his helmet now that you knew what he really sounded like, you knew that he had. And he did not seem to mind.

You remained in your spot at the table while you watched him turn to the cabinets of his little kitchen. It was almost funny to see how he even managed to dwarf the furniture of his own home, knobs and handles disappearing under his big palms.

“I promise I am usually more prepared,” he said as he walked from cabinet to cabinet, looking for what seemed to be some left-over food. He sounded displeased with himself and you frowned. You didn’t like it when he was unhappy, it seemed, and your heat flared up in protest.

“It is alright, you don’t have to feed me through my heat, Paz,” you tried to assure him. There was a pang in your heart at your own words because – well, because he really did not have to. He had invited you into his home, taking care of you when he really didn’t have to. He was not your alpha.

No matter how much you wanted him to be.

“But I do,” he protested, then softly added, “I do want to care for you, love.”

Your heart stuttered in your chest.

Did he mean that?

Oh stars, did he _mean_ that?

Paz continued to cut up some fruit and bread, even a small piece of cheese and your stomach rumbled in excitement. How was it that you hadn’t even been able to look at food these past few days and now you could hardly wait to get your hands on something to eat?

But his words – his worry – still echoed in your mind and so you decided to take a leap of faith.

“It’s nice,” you commented shyly, “Seeing you in your home. I – I feel very comfortable.”

Paz did not say anything. Instead, his shoulders tensed and so did yours as you got more nervous. The knife in his hand made a small _clank_ as he set it down on the counter and turned towards you.

“Look, I want to be honest with you, mesh’la,” he started.

Your heart plummeted in your stomach. Would he take it back now? Would he send you away? He had helped you as much as he could, as much as you needed to feel a little clearer and now he was in no danger of physically hurting you when he rejected your feelings?

Your panic must have translated onto your scent because you saw him tense even more, his posture straightening in alarm as he stepped closer to you.

“Hey, hey, now, what is going on, are you hurting, mesh’la?”

“It’s fine,” you gasped out, trying to ignore the ripping feeling in your chest, “It’s fine, I promise, just – _please_ just tell me.”

“Kaida gave me a medical exemption to – to remove my helmet in front of you,”

“Uh-huh.”

 _Of course_ , a voice murmured in your head, _of course, he would never want to voluntarily remove his helmet for you. What were you thinking? That he was truly interested in you?_

“But I – hey, mesh’la, listen to me please,” he whispered. You felt how his arms went around your body, how he pulled you into his chest. The metal lip of his helmet rested on your head and tears gathered in your eyes. You would never see his face again.

Had you known this morning would be the last time you got to see his eyes, his smile, got to feel his lips on your skin, you would have cherished it more.

“I – I want to show you my face, for real, for – for courting you, if you would be interested in that and I – shit I shouldn’t have told you that in your heat, omega, I am sorry,” his voice got quieter and softer towards the end and you felt his fingertips soothing over your scent gland as he held you to his chest.

You could hear his rapid heartbeat under your ear and smell his calming scent as his body seemed to do everything to make you feel at ease.

But your blood was rushing in your ears, your heart pumping as if you were trying to escape a sure death as you tried to process your thought.

He had only shown you his face because of your heat, because of the exemption. Because you had been in danger and he had done the responsible thing to make sure you were safe. Not because he had _wanted_ to.

When this was over you would never see it again. You would never be able to kiss him again. You would never be able to touch him again. To scent him. To hear the way his voice got deeper when he was tired and sated after a long round in the nest.

Tears gathered in your eyes and even though your heart was breaking into a thousand pieces you snuggled closer to him. Whatever he was telling you, it was only rushing in the background as your body tried to cope with the stress of his rejection.

“ _Omega_ ,” you knew he was whispering but his voice was still booming and authoritative in your head – his alpha voice – “Omega, have you heard me?”

You sniffled, gasping for breath, “You showed me your face be-because of the exemption for my heat.”

“And then? What did I say then?” he asked calmly, his fingers further brushing along your throat, gently calming you, “Can you remember, omega? For me?”

“Y-you said that you,” you furrowed your brows, trying to fight through this fog that had laid yourself out on your mind, “That you wanted to show your face to me again? F-for courtship?”

As the words registered in your mind, you looked up at him in surprise, your mouth gaping open, “Do – do you mean it?”

“I do, love,” he nodded, his fingers still on your scent gland, “I – I wanted to ask you out that day when your heat hit and I know now that you are meant to be mine just as I am meant to be yours and I would be honoured to have you as my mate if you will have me.”

“I do,” you whispered, voice breaking for other reasons now, “I would have you, Paz, of course, I would.”

You felt how his whole body relaxed, then, not having noticed how tense he had been before. “I love you,” he whispered, his forehead falling against yours, “you have no idea how happy I am to hear this.”

Your laugh was breathy and weak as your face tilted up to kiss him but only met the cold beskar of his helmet. You pouted. Until Paz’ fingers softly pressed on your scent gland, his other hand pulling you into him by the back of your neck.

The pure elation settled in your stomach and morphed into a neediness that fogged your brain up anew. For a moment you cursed your biology, your heat for making you so drowsy all the time but then nothing sounded better than your nest filled with Paz’ scent and some food.

“I love you too,” you mumbled into his chest, burying your face in his neck and kissing the skin there, “Do – do you think we could take the food back into the nest? I feel – I feel it coming back.”

“Of course, love,” he replied and wrapped his arm around your waist, “Whatever you need.”

Slowly he led you back into the array of soft blankets and pillows that smelled like the two of you and your blood immediately sang with relief.

Laying down, you smoothed your cheek into the fabric while Paz disappeared into the kitchen again to get the food you had left behind but still wanted more than anything else. You did not like him gone like this but it assured you to hear the sounds of his footsteps, the puttering in the kitchen, because it meant that he was still there. Still close.

Quietly you slipped out of the clothes you had put on for Kaida’s visit. They might smell like him but you did not like the feeling of them. They were restricting and made you feel too hot. You wanted to feel the nest on your whole body.

Your alpha appeared in front of you with the tray laden full of food, a sight that made you very _very_ happy.

His helmet tilted to the side as he saw you spread out in your nest. You watched as he carefully set down the tray in the middle of the nest before he took off his helmet, setting aside. His eyes were crinkled in amusement, “Too hot, huh?”

You nodded, popping a piece of fruit into your mouth and chewing happily.

Paz followed your example, completely undressing before stepping into your nest.

You liked that he respected your authority here. That he so willingly followed your needs in the space that felt safest for you.

He lounged against a bunch of pillows and you hummed in content. He looked so big and comfortable. More comfortable than any pillow in your nest, so you laid down next to him, putting your ear right over his heart and enjoying the closeness.

A bowl of fruit was balanced on his belly and you smiled at the funny sight.

Paz saw you eyeing the food and plucked a berry from the assortment, holding it to your mouth. You took it between your teeth gratefully, your lips brushing against his rough fingertips.

“I am really happy Kaida said you’re healthy,” he finally spoke and you looked up curiously, licking your lips from the fruity juice.

“Are you still worrying?”

“I’m always worrying,” he admitted, “Ever since I saw you crumpled on the floor … I – I don’t ever want to see you in that much pain, not if I can help it.”

“And you did help it,” you reminded him gently. You did not like him sounding so sad. As if he thought it was his fault for your heat on so strong and so sudden. “Remember? Because I do – I still feel it.”

His mouth quirked up at your joke and your heart skipped a beat.

He was so beautiful. Inside and out.

You cuddled into him, not moving from your spot. “I just mean – I know this was a shock and certainly not easy for me but I – I’m happy it brought us this close,” you explained, shrugging with one shoulder. Starting to draw patterns on his chest with your fingertips – tracing the lines of his tattoos – you did not meet his eyes, “I am happy that I can share my nest with you, my body with you, that you take such good care of me …”

Your hand trailed down his middle, down his sternum, his belly, setting the bowl down somewhere behind you before continuing your journey further down, to where he was growing harder by the second. You closed your hand around his shaft, softly stroking him until he was fully hard.

“I am happy that you always make me feel so good.”

Heat pooled between your legs and you rubbed your thighs together, hoping to get some friction on your clit. This did not go unnoticed by Paz whose whole body rumbled at the sight.

With a chuckle, he pressed a wet kiss to your neck, his tongue brushing against your scent gland, “My cockhungry little omega.”

He sat up and you followed, continuing to stroke him because you just did not want to let g. You liked the heavy feeling of him in your hand and once again you marvelled at the sheer size of him. How he even fit inside you …

Gently he turned you around until you were playing on your stomach. You let yourself be moved willingly and without resistance, enjoying the soft touches he rewarded you with – the brush against your thighs, his warm hands on your back, the soft kisses to your shoulder blades as he spread your legs.

With one hand on the small of your back, he pressed you into the blankets and pillows. He entered you on one smooth and slow movement and you gasped, bringing your fist to your mouth, biting into the knuckle at the sudden pleasure in your body.

“Good?” he asked you teasingly, starting to move inside you at a steady pace.

“Very good,” you mumbled through your teeth. But Paz seemed to know that already because his hand pushed you down a little further until he hit that spot deep inside you. And then he slowly but surely fucked you into oblivion.

Every time he brushed that spot against your cervix your legs twitched but with his weight on top of you, your body was unable to move. You just had to take whatever he was giving you and you loved it.

“Please fill me up,” you pleaded, feeling you approaching your edge, “Please, wanna feel you again, wanna – before – before this ends, please, alpha –“

He shushed you lovingly.

“I got you, love,” he murmured, interlacing his fingers withy ours until his hands were holding you down, “I will fill you up just like you need, omega, don’t you worry.”

With your cheek pressed against the pillow, you could only see his tattooed hands holding you down all the while you continued to beg him for his come, any shame gone. Your vision rocked with him pounding into you and you were sure that you would come any second but you didn’t want to – not without him filling you up and –

Paz groaned loudly behind you, the sound pure music in your ears, his cock fucking his come into you. You came with a gasp, clenching and clamping and gushing around him.

Your eyes rolled back in your head, smiling at the feeling of feeling so complete.

He had not knotted you, you noticed, and you winced when he cautiously pulled out of you, followed by a rush of come dripping down your already wet thighs.

“It’s alright, love,” he whispered, his lips brushing against your scent gland as his fingers pushed his leaking come back inside you, “You don’t feel so hot anymore, how are you feeling?”

“Clearer,” you answered, a yawn escaping you. You continued to lie there, your body completely limp, until Paz settled himself beside you, offering you his warm chest and a soft blanket to cuddle into.

And as the heat from your body faded and you grew more and more tired against his chest, you knew that he would keep you safe and warm for as long as you needed him to.

*

Three weeks later, Paz shifted nervously in his seat.

The council meeting had gone on for ages already and now the soon-to-be-warriors-but-not-quite had to present the results of the exams they had taken with the weaponry staff. It was usually something very exciting, especially for him.

It always reminded him of his first days as a warrior for the tribe, how excited and nervous he had been to prove to the council that he was a good candidate.

Only today he could not wait until he was finally free of his work.

Next to him, Din chuckled.

“Look at you,” his brother in arms whispered, “cannot even be separated from your omega for more than a few hours. You’re really done for, huh?”

“She’s not my omega yet,” Paz hissed back.

Otherwise, everything Din had said was true. He could not bear to be separated from you and he hated it.

Your appointment with Kaida was today – the last one of many that you had gone to in the aftermath of your heat – and he wished that he could have accompanied you. He had managed to do so for the last two but this council meeting, the Armourer had insisted he join them.

The way your face had fallen at the news still broke his heart but you both knew that it was the right call to make. It would only be a few hours.

Surely, he could survive that?

The presentations drew to an end and, lost in his thoughts about you, he droned out the standard compliment Din had given before him.

“Don’t blame him,” the Armourer had stated when the student’s faces showed their disappointment at his obvious lack of interest, “Poor Vizsla has his heart in the stars today it seems and – oh there she is!”

Immediately he smelled you. The room was small enough that even as your head popped in the door, he already felt your scent washing over him and his body relaxed and tense dup at the same time. He was happy to see you, happy to know you were well but he wanted to leave his place ta the table and go to you.

He watched as your eyes roamed over the people in the room before they landed on him, your whole face lighting up with the most wonderful smile.

The Armourer was speaking her closing words and he was convinced she took longer than necessary just to bother him.

“That’s enough,” he said gruffly, cutting her off and rising from his chair.

Before anyone could say anything, he had already made the track forwards the door, dragging out of the room with him and straight into one of the little alcoves in the hallways. Your giggles were music in his ears as his hands landed on your hips, wandering up.

“That was quite rude, Mr. Vizsla,” you teased him, “You can be happy my students didn’t see you, they’d give you a stern talking to.”

“Don’t care,” he murmured, rubbing his hand softly along your scent gland before dropping his forehead against yours, “How are you? What did Kaida say?”

“She told me that I will probably not be able to take suppressant anymore,” you announced quietly, stepping even closer into his arms.

“I am sorry, mesh’la,” he said, rubbing his thumb over your still unmarked scent gland, “I know how much of an impact that must be for you. Did – are there any alternatives for you? I will gladly accompany through your heats but I don’t want you in pain.”

You shrugged, not seeming as disappointed as he thought you would be. His fingers drifted down your throat to grasp your hand and, as if both of you had thought the same thing at the same time, you started walking home.

His heart always skipped a beat at that thought. Home.

You had continued to live with him after your heart had gone and both of you had expressed the desire to just not be apart anymore. After all, you were courting, it was not unheard of in the covert to join the quarters before a mating or a riduurok.

Paz enjoyed living together more than he ever thought was possible. He loved waking up every morning with you in his arms. He loved cooking with you. He loved spending his lunch break with you and the foundlings, sometimes returning when his work was done just to join you at the nursery.

One thing you had not done yet (or rather, again) was sleeping together. While you shared his bed, you had both decided to wait for the results of the infirmary to make sure that you were absolutely fine to continue any … activities.

Which led him to the question you had not answered earlier.

“So … what did Kaida say you should do?”

You wrapped your arm around him, waving at a few children that passed you. “Well, she has recommended that I get a mate,” you mentioned casually.

He hummed, his hand tightening on yours as you entered the hallway to your rooms, “And what do you think of that?”

“Oh well, I will have to find someone who is willing to have me,” you joked next to him and it did not escape him how you glanced up at him, eyes all wide and a smile on your lips that made his chest feel suspiciously warm.

“I can think of someone,” he commented, punching in the code for your door, letting you pass him.

You put your scarf on a hanger, slipping off your shoes just as he took off his helmet, “You do?”

“Yes, although he’d need a bit of convincing.”

The tension between you reached a peak when you crowded into him, which he suspected was supposed to be threatening but he only found it amusing. The smile playing around lips showed that you, too, could hardly take this as serious as you had intended it to be and he bowed his head, meeting your gaze more directly.

“What do you want to say, cyare?”

“Do you think you could claim me now, Paz?” you asked, “Officially?”

You looked so vulnerable before him, biting your lip expectantly as you shifted your weight to your other leg.

Paz’ heart stood still. Slowly he put his hand behind your neck, pulling your face towards his until he could softly touch his forehead against yours. “I would be honoured, cyare.”

Your smile was so bright it rivalled the suns on Tatooine and he was sure he did not look any different.

His hands wandered from your neck to your shoulders, feeling the soft fabric for your tunic under his fingertips before pulling it off in one smooth movement. Your hands did not miss a beat to start working on his belt before he just ripped it off his hips, the need to feel to you too strong.

You leant forward, pressing your mouth greedily against his and he could feel himself twitch in his briefs.

The realization that he really was about to claim you as his omega hit him with full force and he groaned. You would be bonded forever. You wanted that. You wanted _him_.

“Bedroom?” you asked breathlessly, moving away from him to take off your skirt and he growled when he saw that you had not been wearing underwear. You had been walking next to him through the hallways, visited him at work, all without any underwear on …

“Bedroom,” he agreed.

He pulled you along into the dimly lit room that had become yours as much as his. Thankful for how close the door was to the bed, he shut hit closed behind you before letting himself fall on the bed.

You giggled as he guided you into his lap, straddling him with practised ease. Immediately your hands went to his jaw, softly running through his beard as you kissed him.

His tongue slipped between your lips, tasting you, licking into you, your noses nudging against each other. “I love you,” he whispered between kisses, his heart beating so strong he was convinced he would never again feel this nervous, “I love you, cyare.”

You smiled softly, still holding his face in your as you let your forehead fall against his, always keeping his gaze. “I love you too, Paz,” you whispered back reverently, “My Paz, my alpha.”

Something about having you call him that soothed him. As if after years of war he had finally found peace. “I love how your eyes crinkle when you smile,” you continued, your fingertips trailing over the little wrinkles there and he could not help but smile, proving your point.

Your mouth quirked up affectionately as your eyes followed the path your fingers traced on his face. “I love how kind you are, how you protected and supported me when no one else would.”

“I love how soft your lips are,” you whispered, leaning close again to press your lips against his lightly. His heart grew in his chest and he pressed closer, wanting to feel you more but you were not finished it seemed.

“I love how big your hands are,” you murmured, kissing his neck, rubbing your nose against his scent gland. You pressed your tits against his chest, your nipples hardening against him and his control to keep his hands to himself snapped. His hands ran up your sides to your chest until he held your tits in his hand, tilting his head so you could mark hum up some more.

“Perfect size to hold these,” he joked, rubbing his thumbs over your nipples, ducking his head down to kiss them and suck them into his mouth. He always enjoyed how sensitive you were but your chest was definitely a whole other league and some nights he dreamed of just making you come like this, teasing your nipples until you were a whining mess beneath him.

He did not know what had come over you when you spoke your next words. “Well not when I’m going to be pregnant, they’ll be too big then.”

His hands froze. Stars, his whole body froze, unsure of how to process your words. Was – was this meant as a joke? Was this serious?

“What did you say?”

Images of you, heavy with his child, filled his head, how big you would get, how wonderfully swollen. How your scent would change, signalling to everyone that you were carrying a babe that he put in you.

Suddenly he did not want this to be a joke.

He wanted this to be the future.

“I – I am so sorry, Paz,” you rushed out, squirming on his lap. Your wet heat rubbed against his shaft in the process and his grip on your chest tightened, “It just came out and I wasn’t thinking and I –“

“You want me to get you pregnant?” he tweaked your nipples, “Want me to fill that little pussy of yours with so much come until it takes? Until these pretty tits grow heavy with milk? Huh, you want that?”

You averted your eyes, clearly embarrassed but he felt you clench at the thought and chuckled. You wanted it too, thank the stars. His cock grew harder, almost unbearably so, and slowly he ground up into you, causing you to gasp. Your hands fell on his shoulders, supporting yourself as you threw your head back, and he had never seen anything prettier.

“ I need you to answer me, cyare,” he teased you, “be a good girl and use your words, hm?”

“Yes,” you whispered, squirming on his lap.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, alpha, I want you to get me pregnant.”

*

It was like a switch had turned in him.

Then again, it wasn’t like that at all.

You knew he was an alpha. You knew he was the alpha meant for you.

But when you admitted your deepest desire, his eyes grew dark and your whole body tensed in anticipation. You could feel the air changing to something more … primal.

You kept looking at him as he leant forwards. But he did not go for your face, no, he nipped at your pebbled nipple, peeking out between his splayed fingers on your chest and you gasped.

“What do you think, mesh’la,” he asked, “Will I be able to drink from you when you’re heavy with my child? When our little one is born?”

You nodded silently, swallowing harshly at the images your head provided at his words. Your walls fluttered around nothing and you ground down on him involuntarily, wanting to feel him.

Rough hands lifted you up by your hips, tilting you towards him. You looked down to see his cock weeping against his stomach. You licked your lips.

“Ready to be bred, love?” he asked you, spreading his legs even further, “Ready to be claimed?”

“Yes,” nodded slowly but surely, meeting his gaze and biting your lips to suppress your teasing smile, “Please breed me, alpha.”

He lowered you onto his cock slowly. You both gasped at the intrusion. He stretched you so good just like you remembered and with his forehead pressed against yours, it felt so intimate. This was the start of your life together.

“Slowly, love,” he breathed against you, “Don’t want to hurt you, yes?”

You nodded and tried your best not to keen into the silent room at how good he filled you up.

“Always so tight,” he cursed, pushing you down a little before guiding you up and you whined at the loss, “Isn’t that cute? See how your pussy takes me, hm, omega?”

You followed his gaze and saw his thick cock splitting you open almost obscenely. You clenched around him, watching how his cock twitched. Your hips started to move faster, enjoying the way he rubbed against you. One of his hands left your hip to tweak your nipple again, pulling it so far it almost hurt but it only made you tighter.

“Say it,” he ordered you, “Say you look pretty on your alpha’s cock.”

“I – I look pretty on my alpha’s cock,” you whimpered, grinding own as his pelvic bone touched your clit and you were pretty sure you could feel him pulse inside of you.

“Again,” he murmured, his lips brushing against your scent gland, his thumb and forefinger pinching your nipple and your movements stuttered, keeping him lodged inside you as you

You teared up, the pleasure almost too much, “I look p-pretty on my alpha’s cock.”

“Good ‘mega,” he praised you, mouthing at your scent gland again and you felt yourself getting wetter.

You threw your head back, baring – _offering_ – your bare throat for him.

Finally, he let go of your abused chest but what followed was not the reprieve you had been hoping for. Instead, his hand wandered down to where you were stretched around him, his thumb immediately finding and rubbing your clit.

“One last time,” he instructed you, his mouth hovering over your throat, “Then you can come and I can fill you up.”

You cried, nodding through your tears. You only managed to really grind into him, your body too boneless for any real movements on his cock. You felt like you had lost all control over your body except to do as he said, to enjoy what he was giving you.

“I look,” you gasped as his teeth grazed your sensitive skin, “l-look so pretty on my alpha’s cock.”

Paz hummed satisfied. Just as his thumb increased the pressure on your clit, you felt his teeth clamp on your throat – on your scent gland, to be exact – breaking the skin there.

You cried out in pleasure, overwhelmed by the two major sensations in your body. Wave after wave of pleasure crashed over you, making you feel dizzy and oh so good. You felt yourself tensing up as you were marked by him, both with his teeth and his come painting your walls.

His mouth and cock stayed where they were through the aftershocks.

You could feel his knot expanding inside you, keeping his come from leaking out of you, and the stretch made you wince a little. But it also calmed you down because – because he really was claiming you. He wanted this life with you as much as you did and that made you happier than you would ever be able to explain.

Slowly you felt yourself be able to relax, the tension in your muscle giving way to a pliant feeling. You settled your head on his shoulder, making sure you were touching wherever possible. With your nose brushing against his neck you noticed that he already smelled like you and you smiled.

The first signs of your bond were already appearing.

“Does it hurt?” Paz whispered finally, kissing the fresh bite mark carefully, “It – it looks painful, I didn’t mean to –“

“It doesn’t hurt,” you assured him, burying your face in the crook of his neck so you could kiss his scent gland as well, “It feels really good. Complete somehow.”

“I feel the same,” he replied, his hands rubbing your back that slowly got cold form the air, “Maybe one day you can mark me, how does that sound?”

You looked at him in disbelief. Alphas being marked by their omegas was not unheard of but it only ever happened very rarely. Most saw it as a sign of weakness on the alpha’s part but to have Paz suggest it to you? To have him love you so much society’s opinion did not matter?

“That sounds good,” you answered truthfully, “I – yes, I’d like that.”

“Stars, I love you,” he chuckled. He looked so weightless from happiness, so different from his usual demeanour it made you smile proudly. You had made him this happy. You, his omega.

“I love you too, alpha,” you replied, kissing him softly.

With your bodies still connected, it was difficult but not impossible to move. It took a lot of careful manoeuvring around and giggling and soothing kisses to scent glands but then Paz was lying down in the middle of the bed, half leaning against the array of pillows, your body spread over his as you gloated in the closeness to each other.

You watched as he looked around with furrowed brows, deep in thought.

“What is it?” you asked him, drowsy with happiness as your fingers found their way to his scent gland.

“We will need bigger rooms with the little one,” he murmured, “We should plan how – how we would want to expand the rooms.”

“Well then we better start soon,” you teased him, your hand drifting to the side of your middle, “I feel like it won’t be too long until we will need them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on tumblr! @maybege


End file.
